


Christmas date!

by Yalys (MoiMoi)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, KFC (not sponsored), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Yalys
Summary: What can I say, it's been a while since I've written a Christmas fic. So here we are, TsuzuKazu on a date. Kazunari absolutely wants to drag Tsuzuru to a Christmas light installation,There's no santa's in sight.(thanks to Neyumo for proofreading this bc I sure did not~)
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Kudos: 31





	Christmas date!

“Please don’t tell me you’ve got work on Christmas.”

Kazunari’s desperation is obvious in his voice, much like the guilty, pained look is on Tsuzuru’s face.

“Aw come on! Our one date during the holiday season and you’re working?”

It’s only normal Kazunari is upset, and Tsuzuru knows it well enough. But he also knows this won’t last long. They both can never be angry with the other for long.

“I’m sorry, Kazu… But it’s only until nine. Can we meet up after my shift? Please?”

Okay, it’s also really not as if Tsuzuru would rather be working. He just could not get out of this shift since other people had filed leave before him. If anything, he would have loved to have the whole day free. 

Kazunari sighs. His frown turns into a forgiving smile.

“Of course.”

He leans forward, finger on his chin. “Mmh, I wanted to see the light installation but it ends at ten… Can we make a dash to get there?”

Tsuzuru nods. “Yeah, sure. Might be a close call but I bet we can make it.”

“Okay! Then that’s a deal!” 

Tsuzuru smiles at the way Kazunari’s face lights up at the prospect. He’s just so cute, he thinks to himself. A bit much, sometimes, but exactly what Tsuzuru needs, even if he won’t admit it.

“Deal,” Tsuzuru agrees.

\--

December 25, actually just a regular day if you look past the sudden rise of chicken sold everywhere and special shops being set up to sell strawberry cake. A regular (busy) day too for Tsuzuru at his job, but with permission from his superior, he clocks out at nine PM. He quickly changes out of his uniform shirt and looks at his phone.

He smiles at the messages and quickly sends a reply. Then he puts his coat and scarf on and dashes out, wishing the nearest coworker a quick merry christmas as he passes by. 

Outside, he looks around for Kazunari, and spots him, eyes glued to his phone.

“Kazu, hey. Did you wait long? It’s cold-”

Kazunari shoots him a wide smile. “Nope, and Tsuzuroon, you came out right on time! I’m shook!”

Tsuzuru gets a little flustered over it because, well. He had a good reason to get out asap, didn’t he?

“Hey, you wanted to see that thing so let’s get going. We need to ride the train first?”

Kazunari nods and casually hooks his arm around Tsuzuru’s. No one really looks, no one really notices. And even if they do, they’d just see a happy couple walking close together during a cold winter’s eve. 

Unsurprisingly, the train is pretty packed with people, going home from work and in full cheerful spirit alike. They stand up, holding on to the handrail and barely talk until they get off.

“You know how to get there?” Tsuzuru asks once they leave the station.

“Uh-huh! Got everything prepared!”

Tsuzuru can’t help but smile at the way Kazunari is - to use his own words - totes hyped about their date. It’s seriously cute. 

On Kazu’s instructions (also known as google maps), they reach the entrance to the light installation place. It’s set up outside but they have to line up, and there’s… still quite a line, and about thirty minutes left before it’s supposed to close.

Tsuzuru has the sinking feeling that this might not work out after all. Some other people at the end of the line are also leaving, but despite that they get in line.

And the line barely moves. Surely they won’t make it ‘in’ before the event is supposed to close. Tsuzuru notices the way Kazunari looks around, for clues, for hope. He was the one who wanted to see this, and it would be Tsuzuru’s fault if he missed out on it.

“Kazu, I think we should…”

The way Kazu’s frown expresses both stubbornness and sadness makes him stop talking. So they wait five more minutes.

“The more people leave, the more chance we have to get in,” Kazunari muses, yet there’s little hope in his voice, and sure enough, a staff member appears and begins to count the people in line, and cuts it off way ahead of them. 

Then, he begins to ask people to leave and no longer line up, and come back another day.

Kazunari shoots Tsuzuru a questioning look, and the pudding-haired student nods. “We could come back another day.”

Instead of agreeing, Kazunari grumbles. “But today’s Christmas…”

Tsuzuru laughs a bit, squeezes Kazu’s hand.

“Does it have to be on Christmas? I’d think you’d be happy to have another date.”

The staff member is coming nearer, all other people in line slowly dispersing around them, off to do something else.

“Mmh- but I had ideas and I prepared some...stuff.”

“Oh…” 

Tsuzuru has no idea what kind of stuff, and he feels like it’s not the right time to ask either. Instead, he takes out his phone and does a quick google search.

“Tsuzuru?”

“Gimme a sec,” he replies, scrolling through some information. 

Maybe Chikage was right when he said the right search would always give you results. Tsuzuru looks back up to Kazu and grins. 

“I may have an idea. Is it okay if we only see it from some distance away?”

“Huh? Well, it’s more impressive from nearby, but… I guess that’s okay?”

“Come on then, before it really ends. We need to walk for a bit.”

Kazunari is a little confused as he goes after Tsuzuru, who sets off in a speedy walk, leading the way with his phone still in hand.

Tsuzuru leads them around the building, then past some shops, into a small park. 

“Tsuzuru, we can’t see anything from here.”

“Not yet.” 

The writer smiles and points into the distance. “Up there is a small hill, and from it, we can see the open area where the light installation stuff is going on.”

“Oh- I see!” A smile spreads out on Kazunari’s face and now that he gets it, he grabs Tsuzuru’s hand and pulls him along. “Come on then, no time to waste.”

They run towards the hill, up the stairs that lead them to a flattened out area with some benches. And surely, from the far side, they have a nice - but distant - view on the whole lighted up area. 

As Tsuzuru looks at the display below, hearing the music accompanying the light - well, artwork you could say, he falls silent. Next to him, Kazunari lets out a little ‘oooh’ in appreciation. After a minute or so of just looking at the lights, moving, changing color, Kazu sets down his backpack and begins taking out some items. 

Tsuzuru keeps watching the lights below for a bit longer, until he finally checks up on his boyfriend and the amount of stuff he’s got there.  
He’s mumbling to himself.

“Mh, might not have time for that- but then… Yeah.”

Tsuzuru notices something then. “Is that Omi’s camera?” 

Kazunari quickly glances to the camera he put ready on the bench.

“Yep. Borrowed it for tonight.”

Tsuzuru has a creeping feeling, but doesn’t go into it further and just watches the spectacle below. It’s quiet around, so he even hears the ooh’s and aah’s from the visitors who slowly circle around the light installation.

Kazunari has joined him now, holding the camera up to take some shots. 

“Not bad...but I should use the tripod huh.”

He turns around and sets it up quickly, mounting the camera onto it. Tsuzuru briefly wonders since when Kazu became so skilled at photography, but then again, it was something that suited him.

“So...what’s all this for,” he asks, pointing at the accessoires.

Kazu gives an apologetic laugh. “I may have been too enthusiastic… for inste shots, of course. Haha. But I’m afraid we won’t have time for that…”

“Heh. Of course. So you’re just going to take pictures of the light display?”

Kazu looks up at Tsuzuru with a wide smile. “Hehe, nope! Of you.”

“Wha- huh?”

“C’mon Tsuzuroon, it’s gonna look epic.”

Tsuzuru grumbles. It’s always the same routine with them, always Tsuzuru who seems unhappy, but Kazunari has this incredible power over the younger man that will always make him give in. As it does this time too.

“All right, all right. What do I do?”

Kazunari gives him the lights on a string and switches them on. He then grabs the santa hat he brought but seems to hesitate for a bit and puts it back.

“Try to bunch them up in your hands and hold them out in front of you?”

Kazunari gets behind the camera and takes a few test shots. He seems to be checking the settings and then switches on a portable filler light.

“Ooh, this works. Omi was right.”

Tsuzuru says nothing while he stands there, but his hands are starting to get cold.

“Okay Tsuzuroon. Now gimme that pose but with an inviting smile!”

“Mmh- okay.” 

Tsuzuru isn’t really fond of having pictures taken of him, even if it was inevitable when they made pictures for promotion and posters of their plays. But he’d be in costume then, this was just him. Plain old, same old.

Yet it would be wrong to deny Kazunari the things he loves, even if that means Tsuzuru has to pose for photos in the cold. So he does as told, holds the lights out and smiles, opening up his expression.

Kazunari is remarkably quiet while he takes the pictures. 

“Hold them closer to your face?” 

A few more shots. 

“Sheesh I can’t get the background in the picture,” Kazunari finally complains, scratching his head. 

Tsuzuru looks behind him, and well, that makes sense. The display is visible below, so…

“Uhm. Guess you need to take a shot from a higher pov?”

Kazunari sighs. “Yeah, you’re right… but babe, you’d have to sit down then.”

Tsuzuru shrugs. He’s already been roped into this, better make sure Kazu gets something out of it.

“Some dirt won’t kill me, Kazu.”

In an instant, Kazunari gets all teary-eyed with joy and flings his arms around Tsuzuru, squeezing him tight.

“Kyaa! Tsuzuroon you’re so cool!”

“All right, that’s enough,” Tsuzuru replies, gently enough to make sure Kazunari knows he’s not mad in the least. “Let’s get on with it then. It is cold out here.”

Tsuzuru sits down on the ground. As far as he can see, it’s just dry sand on hardened soil anyway so nothing that’ll really stain his clothes. He waits while Kazunari changes the position of the tripod and angle of the camera.

“That’s much better, I can get the lights in the background in the frame.”

Tsuzuru nods.

“Okay, pose please!”

And so this goes on for a bit until Kazunari wants him to try something else with the lights. Tsuzuru does his best to be a good model, and finally Kazunari seems satisfied with his photos.

“What are these actually for?” Tsuzuru asks, because if anything, Kazu could have taken them any time he wanted as long as the light display was ongoing.

“Hehe- that’s a secret.”

Tsuzuru raises an eyebrow. Fine, he thinks. He’s sure he’ll find out eventually.

“One more, please?” Kazu has now removed the camera from the tripod and is crouching in front of Tsuzuru. 

“I guess,” Tsuzuru agrees, slightly confused.

Kazunari grins and holds the camera up, just like that, really close to his face.

“Hold the lights, Tsuzuroon~ Oh, yes, that’s nice.”

And he snaps a pic. Kazunari looks at the little screen to check and coos happily.

“This is it… This is really pretty…”

“Hey, show me too?” 

And Tsuzuru looks at the picture. “That’s just my face…”

Kazu shakes his head. “If you zoom in… You can see the lights reflected in your eyes. It’s beautiful.”

Being talked about like that makes Tsuzuru nervous and a little embarrassed, so he scoffs a bit and gets up, then holds out a hand.

“C’mon. Shouldn’t I take some pictures of you too? Though I can’t promise they’ll be any good.”

Kazunari hands over the camera, looking slightly dazed. So they switch positions and Tsuzuru tries to take decent photos of Kazunari as well.

“Sheesh, my fingers are starting to freeze,” Tsuzuru complains after a while. “They’re probably going to turn off the light installation soon too, it’s already way past 10PM.”

“Hold on babe, I came prepared,” Kazunari replies with a grin, delving into the pockets of his coat and taking out two heat packs.

Tsuzuru clicks his tongue but he’s just playing. “Damn it Kazu you sly dog. Thanks.” He gratefully holds on to the heat packs and puts them in his own pockets for now. 

Meanwhile Kazunari checks the pictures and gives an approving hum. 

“Honestly, this is more than enough, Tsuzuroon. Let’s get moving and find somewhere warm to rest and indulge in some delectable chicken. Or cake, whatever you like.”

Tsuzuru gratefully puts his hands back into his pockets to warm them up while Kazunari packs up all the (unnecessary) accessoires he brought.

“Did you have anything in mind?”

This was after all Kazunari’s idea so it was fair to expect that of him, and since it was Kazu, he’d have it planned, right?

Kazu nods. “There’s a neat place nearby that serves Christmas specials.”

Once packed, Tsuzuru returns the heat packs to his boyfriend and they make their way over to the little restaurant. Unfortunately, as they see the advertisement outside, it has ‘sold out’ stickers on the Christmas specials, and once again Kazunari’s face is clouded by disappointment.

“Dang it, I should have made a reservation…”

Tsuzuru looks at him for a bit, waiting, before he gently puts his arm around him, and pulls him close.

“It’s okay, Kazu. There’s other things we can do.”

“Mmh- but I have nothing else in mind. Oh my god, I don’t have a plan B on a date with my dearest, I-”

Tsuzuru squeezes him a bit harder. Just sometimes, Kazu can be a little - dramatic. And talk down on himself. 

“It’s okay. Really, I don’t care what we do as long as we’re together. Isn’t that kind of the point of a date?”

Kazunari looks at his taller boyfriend with big shiny eyes. 

“Tsuzuroon… You’re being so nice... “

“Wait, aren’t I always?” Joke’s on you, he full well knows he isn't. But this is a date and Kazu deserves all of his love and kindness.

Kazu doesn’t reply to it, but his expression has lightened up and he happily leans into the side hug.

“KFC then? I totes feel like eating some greasy chicken.”

“Sounds good to me,” Tsuzuru says, and so they make their way to the nearest KFC. Which is one without eat in space and they are left again, in the cold, with a paper bag full of greasy chicken. 

“Okay… Taking this home is going to make it cold by the time we get back,” Tsuzuru says, looking around for options, but this place is… eh?

It’s near a station, and there’s a bunch of take-out places and small eateries, but other than that, the shops have closed and there isn’t really… much.

“Uhm…” Kazunari is checking maps on his phone and makes a face. “I thought maybe we could try sneak it into a karaoke but unfortunately… the only rooms for rent around here, are… well. You may have noticed on the way here.”

Tsuzuru nods gravely. “I saw.”

“So do we go?”

“To eat chicken? Bit pricey, no?”

“I could always eat something else too, babe.”

“Kazu, please.”

“What, we’re on a date! This is totally acceptable!”

Tsuzuru sighs.

“We don’t really have a choice huh. And I am getting hungry.”

Kazunari just laughs a bit. “Hey, privacy is nice. And a bath. Heat packs or not, I’m pretty cold.”

“Mmh, you sold me on the ‘bath’ part. Let’s check.”

Still having his phone out, Kazu looks at the map. There’s really a whole bunch of love hotels in the whole area, so they decide to just go in the affordable ones and see if they have free rooms.

The third place they look into has a cheap style of room free, so they get that one and hurry in, kicking their shoes off in the entrance.

“Pfew- some warmth,” Kazu sighs with glee as he throws his coat on the bed and plops down on the couch. Tsuzuru is slightly more careful, putting his jacket on a hook and then placing the take-out bag on the low table.

He sits down and takes the food out. “Oh good, it’s still pretty warm.”

“Well babe, merry Christmas,” Kazu says and smooches Tsuzuru’s cheek.

The writer smiles and kisses Kazunari’s temple. “Merry Christmas, Kazu.”

“Gifts?” Kazu asks, eyes sparkling, hands open.

Tsuzuru laughs and swats his hands away. “Food first, gifts later.”

But Kazu’s expression goes ecstatic, as if he didn’t even expect to get any gifts at all. Honestly, with how last-minute their plans were, it would not surprise him..

“So you have something?”

Tsuzuru reaches out for a chicken wing. “I’m not completely unromantic.”

Kazunari wants to tackle him and squeeze him tight, but instead he just nudges Tsuzuru’s shoulder with his own.

“Tsuzuroon~ I love you so much!”

Tsuzuru grins. “I know,” he says and eats a chicken nugget. He’s hungry, you gotta forgive him. Which Kazu does; he knows his boyfriend well enough. Also, the food’s getting cold. (A little unromantic.)

In hindsight, they had ordered too much, and both young men give up on finishing everything they got, patting their stomachs.

For a moment they just remain like that, leaning back on the couch of their unassuming love hotel room. Until Tsuzuru sits back up and pulls his backpack closer.

In a second, he has Kazunari’s full attention as he opens it and takes out a long rectangular box in bright red wrappings. 

“Well, merry Christmas again, Kazu. I love you too and I hope you’ll like it.”

“Aww, thank you.” 

Kazunari is smiling ear to ear as he accepts the gift and unwraps it, carefully removing the tape and unfolding the paper. Inside he finds a nice set of paint brushes and seems impressed.

“I heard you complain that your brushes were getting old so… Are these the right ones?”

Kazu nods. “They’re perfect- and what’s this?”

He takes out the other thing inside. It’s a small square book, hand-bound, by the looks of it.

Tsuzuru flushes.  
Kazunari flips it and reads the words on the cover. “Book of Impressions - Kazunari Miyoshi…”

He moves to open the book, but Tsuzuru quickly stops him, looking away shyly, while he has his hand on the cover of the little book he made.

“Please...read it in private. It’s a little embarrassing.”

“Tsuzuroon…” Kazunari nods, and puts his own hand on top of Tsuzuru’s.

“Thank you.” 

He then leans forward and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I have something for you too,” he says, and gets up to rummage through his stuff. The box is small but it’s wrapped carefully and has a big bow on top.

Tsuzuru accepts it and unwraps it with care, glancing at Kazunari’s expectant gaze. Once the wrapping comes off, he is honestly surprised.

“Wireless earbuds? Wow… uhm.”

Kazunari shakes his head. He is aware Tsuzuru isn’t too good at accepting gifts that he deems too ‘expensive’.

“I know you listen to music a lot when you work on assignments and this’ll make it easier to move around while you do. Don’t worry, I actually did some painting on commission to earn money for them. Aren’t I super duper cool? Like a real artist?”

At least that made Tsuzuru laugh. “You are an artist, you idiot. Thanks. I’ll use them well.”

He puts the earbuds on the table and leans in to kiss Kazu’s cheek, before lifting a hand to guide the blonde’s face for a kiss on the lips.  
Kazu’s eyes flutter closed when he kisses back, but then he pulls back and frowns.

“You stink of chicken-”

“So do you!”

“Pf-” Kazunari bursts out in laughter. “Makes sense!”

“So...shall we fill up the bath and brush our teeth then?”

Kazunari nods and they get up from the couch. The bathroom is prepared with everything you could need, so while the water is running they take their time to brush their teeth.

Once the bath is almost full they quickly strip out of their layers of winter clothing and step into the steaming water.

“Mmh- now this feels nice.”

Tsuzuru follows his boyfriend and lets himself soak up to his shoulders.

“Warm…”

Kazunari leans against Tsuzuru’s side, and holds his hand under water.

They sit in silence, the water surface nearly still. Kazunari sighs. He’s stupidly happy like this, even if their date did not go exactly as planned, and surely wasn’t an ideal date at all, but all the time he could spend with Tsuzuru was valuable and meaningful. 

And he had those pictures he wanted. For reference. But also because the earbuds were not supposed to be his only present. Just like Tsuzuru, he wanted to give something unique, something only Kazunari Miyoshi could make. Something personal.

Even if it was for New Years, or Valentines, Kazu was planning something nice.

After a few minutes of silence, Kazunari glances at Tsuzuru beside him. Eyes closed, head hanging forward a bit. 

“Oi. Tsuzuroon?”

No reaction. 

Kazu bumps his shoulder against the other. “Hey, no sleeping in the bath.”

Tsuzuru grunts in response and almost slips under water. 

“Wha-!” 

He pushes himself up and takes a deep breath.  
“I really dozed off there didn’t I…”

Kazu can’t help but laugh a bit, even if he’s a little worried.

“You must be tired…”

“Hehe...I guess. Sorry.”

Kazunari shakes his head.

“It’s okay. You’re always working hard. You deserve some rest.”

“Mmh, but our date…”

“Babe, it’s fine. I’m glad I could spend this Christmas with you at all.”

“Kazu…”

Then Kazunari turns to Tsuzuru and leans in closer.

“Just one more thing- kiss me?”

Ah, right. They started kissing back on the couch. 

Tsuzuru nods and turns himself more towards his lover, nestles one hand in the long strands of blond hair at Kazunari’s neck, and closes the small distance between them. 

The kiss is slow, gentle and warm, just lips playing with lips, a whisp? of tongue here and there, tasting mint on the other’s mouth. Kazunari hums into the kiss, happily getting closer to Tsuzuru. Settling for this, since he wants his overworked lover to rest. 

Finally the blonde pulls back and finishes with a smackingly loud smooch that makes Tsuzuru blink.

“I love you so much,” the blonde says again, looking at the younger man with fondness in his eyes.

“Me too… I’m glad I got to spend this evening with you too. Really.”

“I know. I can tell, you know?”

“Oh shush.” 

But Tsuzuru flushes and pulls Kazu into a tight hug. Even if their date wasn’t ideal, or didn’t go entirely as planned, Kazu is still his dearest perfect boyfriend.

MERRY CHRISTMAS <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Ehh yeah, they went to love hotel without me cranking this up to NSFW. I'm surprised too, you know? 
> 
> Let Tsuzuroon sleep.


End file.
